phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Baranz Launcher
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Shots |requirement = 181 ATA |stars = 10 |grind = 30 |special = Charge |ATP = 230-240 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Baranz's parts were used to create this enemy weapon." : — In-game description Baranz Launcher is a rare shot-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. After completion of the Unsealed Door quest on any difficulty, this can be obtained by allowing Dr. Montague to craft Parts of Baranz into a weapon. Baranz Launcher can only be equipped by members of the Ranger class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes a portion of the equipper's meseta in order to launch a powerful attack onto the targets. Unlike other shot weapons, Baranz Launcher can only hit up to a maximum of 4 creatures per missile instead of the usual 5. Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Baranz Launcher has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Death Companion Pso ep3 ano rifle.png|Ano Rifle*|link=Ano Rifle Pso_ep3_baranz_launcher.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Pso ep3 canabin.png|Canabin|link=Canabin Pso ep3 dark flow.png|Dark Flow|link=Dark Flow Pso ep3 kapu kapu.png|Kapu Kapu|link=Kapu Kapu Pso_ep3_st_rappy.png|St. Rappy|link=St. Rappy Pso_ep3_together.png|Together|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 toy rappy.png|Toy Rappy|link=Toy Rappy Return Pso_ep3_baranz_launcher.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Pso_ep3_pitri.png|Pitri|link=Pitri Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Shots